Forgotten Christmas
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: Edward Cullen is the CEO of a major Toy company, Always striving for the best and not caring on who's toes he steps on in the process...Until The day he takes his eyes off the road for a moment too long...His life changes in a heartbeat as he is forced to take in the mysterious woman who has no idea who she is or anything about her life beyond being hit by his car. AU M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Christmas

I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth.

My entire life, I had never gone without anything.

I had always had the best.

The best upbringing…

The best education…

The overall best possible start…

So my life's ethos was to always maintain that. I had worked hard, long hours to make it to CEO of a major toy company and didn't mind admitting that I had kissed some proverbial ass to get there.

I was the youngest Chief Executive in the company's history, a history that spanned back almost twenty years.

Life was great.

Being me was great.

Twenty eight years old, Single –sort of- and my own boss.

But I was not a nice person.

I had arrogantly gone through life trampling on 'the little people' as I rode my way to success.

And deep down…I loathed myself.

Even my parents could not hide their disappointment in me sometimes. My mother would often chastise me as if I were still a child if she heard me being rude to others. Yet I would not change my ways. Those ways had been my constant companion these passed years and helped to build up the armour I needed to get where I had.

I thought I was happy being me and that life was great…until that one, icy day that changed my life forever…whether I wanted it to or not.

Beep beep beep beep

I had been watching the last few minutes pass by before my six o'clock alarm sounded, filling the room with a droll noise that hurt my ears. Yet I did not, nor did I ever turn it off before it signalled the start of my day.

Every morning was the same.

Watch the last moments of peace slip by, turn off the alarm once it sounded, shower, shave, dress, coffee and out the door to my car.

It was almost like a regimented schedule.

That day was no different.

If truth be told it would be more rushed as I had meetings and conference calls lined up with barely enough time to take a leak in between.

We were on the final week countdown until Christmas, our busiest time of year, and I had to be on the ball to make sure we met our targets.

It wasn't long before I was out the door and on my way into the office.

"Good morning Mr Cullen."

I gestured a curt nod in the direction of the greeting but did not return the pleasantry.

Other people also greeted me as they passed me in the halls as I made my way to the twenty fifth floor.

I rounded the last corner and had just about reached my office door when I spotted the Elfling stood waiting for me and groaned.

"Good morning Alice" I leaned across and kissed my sister's forehead before pushing the door open and entering, I had hoped it would sweeten her slightly. But I figured she had heard of my actions the previous day and was here to chew me out about it…and I was right.

"Good Morning..? Good Morning..? Do you think it's a good morning for Carolyn today, dear brother? Huh?" She stood glaring at me and at times such as those she seemed to tower above the five feet in stature that she actually was.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you that Alice. I won't be seeing her again." I coolly responded while trying to make myself comfortable.

"Of course you won't be seeing her again…After you FIRED her yesterday!"

"She wasn't doing the job I was hiring her to do Alice." My arrogance pissed her off to no end, especially in times such as these, when I would not even glance up from the paperwork I had already started to go through that was sat on my desk.

"Edward! It's the week before Christmas…she has a family…kids…Do you really not care that you've ruined their holiday?" She was almost pleading me with her eyes to take back what I had done.

"So she gets to spend more time with her family…She should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? Seriously? Is that heart of yours totally frozen that you see no wrong done here at all? She's a single mom Edward…trying to support her family and you've just made her have to join the unemployment line…Mom and Dad brought us up better than this. Brought _you_ up better than this…" She tried with a final attempt at emotional black mail.

Or maybe it was her way of trying to touch the humanity hidden deep within me.

"I have a lot of work to do here Alice…Are we finished?" I finally lifted my gaze to hers and gave her the look that said I would hear no more on the matter.

She shook her head at me incredulously. "Yeah we're done…and one of these day's we'll be done for good!" She swivelled on her ridiculously expensive shoes and left me staring in her wake.

I was not about to let my sister make me feel bad for my decision to release Carolyn from her contract. In truth she had been slacking a little by my standards, said she had been having childcare issues…But that wasn't my problem. I needed a secretary that could go above and beyond the job description, one that could stay and work late at the drop of a hat, especially around this time of year. Not one that called in all too often wanting the day off due to a runny nose crisis at home.

'_Mr Cullen…Your first meeting is in twenty minutes over at William, Ephriam and Son__'s_…_Do you want me to call ahead and let them know you're running late?__'_

"You've cost me time Little Sister" I mumbled to myself before answering the temp now filling in for Carolyn.

"No it's fine Rose, I'll make sure I'm there. If I leave now I should still be able to make it." I released the intercom button as I rose to my feet, grabbed my jacket and was out of the door nearly as quick as I had entered it.

I'd managed to manoeuvre my way out the building and back to my car within a few minutes and was multi-tasking all the way. Trying to hold a red hot coffee in one hand, which I'd speedily picked up from the lobby of work, and a pile of papers and briefcase in the other.

Luckily for me, the traffic was pretty clear.

But within the blink of an eye everything changed…Lucky was far from how I felt.

I had been trying to stupidly read and drive at the same time and had not been paying full attention to the road, the short glance at a proposal in my hand had been all the time needed for me to take my eyes off the road. It was long enough to _not_ see the figure step out from in between the parked cars, by the sidewalk.

There then came the thud and a flash of a body rolling over the hood.

My attention reverted swiftly to the road ahead again and my foot found the brake pedal without me even really thinking about what I was doing.

For a moment my entire world came to a standstill along with the car.

I'd hit someone.

My heart pounded within my chest as I looked into the rear view mirror. A mound of clothes lay there in the road, motionless. A blonde haired man stepped out to where the body was, crouching down to check them over, doing what I should be out there doing.

Time seemed to stand still.

I knew I needed to get out of the car and go see if they were alright…call nine one one…But I felt welded to my seat.

It was only when I noticed him checking her pockets, pulling something from a hand that prompted me to move. The asshole was robbing them. But he was gone within seconds of seeing me get out of my vehicle.

I rushed over to the body, only now noticing the skirt and denim jacket, the long chocolate locks.

Oh shit! I chastised myself internally.

My phone was in my hand and the number for emergency services was dialled.

_Nine one, one…What is the emergency?_

"Some woman just walked out in front of my car and I couldn't stop…I think I've killed her." The panic in my voice was palpable as I stood horrified at what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this story in mind for the past 6 years. Every time I've started to try and write it I've faltered and become stuck on how to start. Over the past couple of days things have fallen into place for me to begin. Please review if you can, the feedback is always welcomed.**

Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital passed by in a blur.

The woman I had hit had regained consciousness before the paramedics arrived and had seemed to speak nothing but gibberish. She had sat herself up against my protests.

I was asked the usual questions by a police officer that had pulled up with the ambulance, but to be honest, I had no idea what I'd told him. My eyes had been too transfixed on the woman sat in the road looking dazed and confused.

The paramedics had managed to get her to her feet and in the ambulance though she didn't seem very happy about it. I watched through the doors as they prodded and poked her, took her temperature and vitals; they had just removed the pressure cuff when someone finally shut the doors, ready to embark.

The police had finished their questioning for that time and had told me they would be in touch.

Apparently I had rung my sister too. She had been the one that insisted we go to the hospital though all I wanted was to go home and forget what had happened. But I couldn't. I had to call in work, had to ring the associates over at William, Ephraim and Sons to explain my no show…maybe I could rearrange for later in the day and all would not be lost.

"…And send them a fruit basket as a gesture. Good."

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she caught the tail end of my conversation with Rose.

I was trying to put damage control into effect.

"I'm arranging to meet with the partners over at WES." I coolly answered while scrolling through my phone's planner.

I would have a lot to rearrange thanks to the events that had unfolded.

"You're unbelievable!" Her hands lifted to the heavens as she looked at me incredulously. "You nearly kill someone with your car, she gets brought to hospital and all you can think about it how to recoup potential losses?"

"Oh please…She's fine; she got up herself and climbed in that ambulance Alice, stop being so dramatic. And yes I'm sorting out the mess she's caused…it could cost us to lose out on the takeover and that is not an option!"

"The mess she's caused? You really have no soul do you? What happened to you Edward? You used to be such a kind kid…a caring big brother…Now all you care about is that damn company and its profits." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she wiped them before they had a chance to fall.

"Alice, do you have any idea what this takeover means? Danali Toys would be _the_ number one toy company in the whole, North West, of America and it will be because of me…because of the work I have done. I can't risk losing this opportunity."

She clearly didn't understand, nor did she share my enthusiasm for work.

"Say hi to the Devil for me will you." She sighed, turning her gaze back to the room door of the casualty. "God I hope she's alright…and I hope you can live with yourself."

Just then the door opened and out walked a doctor; he was just putting his stethoscope back around his neck when he spotted us.

"Are you guys the family of this young woman?" he enquired hopefully.

"No, I'm Alice Cullen; it was my Asshole of a brother, here, that is responsible for her being in there…" Alice still managed to scowl sideways at me.

"Cullen? As in…Dr Carlisle Cullen." He quirked his eyebrow.

"Chief resident, Dr Carlisle Cullen…Yes"

My Father had worked hard all of his life for that title and I always felt I had to point it out to the people that didn't seem to respect him enough to use it.

"Please ignore my brother, Doctor, How is she?"

I shut out my sister and the doctor's comments; allowing them to turn into background noise and dared to peer through the door behind him.

There, sat in the bed, was a young woman, she had long, dark hair and skin as pale as milk. I couldn't see her face fully as she was bleakly staring out of the window on the opposite side of her room. I did manage to notice her hand rise to her cheek as it wiped away a trail of wetness.

At that very moment she turned, as if she had sensed she was being watched and our eyes met for the very first time.

For the briefest moment I felt a pang of guilt threatening to bubble up in my stomach as I lay my eyes upon her. I could not let that fester, so averted my gaze back to the other people around me.

"So you're saying she has amnesia?" My sister's concerned voice asked.

"We don't know yet. She hasn't got a clue about who she is or where she lives…Are you _sure_ you have no clues as to her identity?" He enquired, looking back at me" Did you see any signs of a wallet or purse nearby her? Anything at all that could lead to us being able to find her next of kin?"

"No, but I think some guy robbed her before I managed to get to her." I chanced a peek back into the room and saw her attention had been turned back to the window.

"We're going to continue running some tests. I've ordered a full blood work to be done and an MRI for tomorrow to see if we can't figure this out." He glanced back at the door. "Overall though she has been very lucky. She only has a few minor scrapes, the most damage done was a knock to her head but again, luckily, it doesn't seem to have caused much physical damage."

"Thank you Doctor." Smiled my sister "Would it be ok to see her?"

"It should be fine." He smiled in return before turning to make his way over to the nurses' station with his notes.

"You can't go in there Alice. You don't even know her!" I glared; unsure whether my unease at the idea was out of weirdness or worry.

Was I worried?

Yes I was. The truth of the matter was that I had hit her with my car and now she was in there with no recollection of who she was or how she got there…and she'd probably have a killer headache.

"You might be able to walk away from this without a second thought Edward but I can't." She stopped in the doorway and turned back to face me. "So go…Go off to your meeting and get on with your life like nothing's happened. But when you go to bed tonight just think on the fact that right now, this woman in here, can't do the same as you, she can't go back to normal because you've stolen that away from her."

**So that's chapter 2 finished. I'm not sure whether to make it a multi POV story or not. I think it needs to be kept in Edwards POV but might throw in a couple of Bella's please review if you have the time and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter 3 is up. Don't be hating on him fully yet…lol. Stephanie Meyers owns all rights**

Chapter 3

I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

But no way was I going to let my sister make me feel bad for this. That crazy woman had stepped out in front of my car. She was to blame. Ok maybe I should have been paying more attention, but then so should she! She should at least take part responsibility seeing as she wasn't paying full attention either. So her loss of memory was her own doing.

I would not give in to my sister's emotional, shitty blackmail.

I'd come to the hospital, seen with my own eyes that the woman I hit was alright and now I could leave. There was so much making up to be done at work that my mind was made up for me and I left.

The rest of my day was spent trying to make up for lost time. Pulling in favours and kissing ass. One phone call after another to clean up the mess the day had caused. I finally managed to make it to a rescheduled meeting with the partners of WES Toys. With the hopes I hadn't blown my chances of this takeover. That was when the idea hit me.

"I am truly sorry about this morning Gentlemen. There was an accident but I will not bother you with the details." I announced while putting my jacket over the back of my chair.

I was scraping the bottom of the barrel and I knew it but admitting to what had happened could give me an advantage and a grace of good will for my not showing earlier in the day.

"I heard about that." the familiar voice came from behind me as I took my seat at the table.

I didn't bother looking for the source for I knew who it was.

A moment later, Jacob Black was taking his seat opposite me.

Jacob Black was the 'Son's' within the company title.

I couldn't stand the guy. _He_ was the only downside to this project.

He was the youngest of the partners yet did not seem to hold any of the attributes needed by someone that held that position.

His lack of motivation, along with his general conduct, irked me. I had strived to be the best and worked my ass off to become CEO over at Denali, yet he got the position of partner handed to him with no effort.

A fact that pissed me off to no end.

But I knew how to keep my mouth shut. I would kiss up to whoever I had to, to make this deal work.

"I'm sorry to hear that." William Black, Jacob's father, replied. "I hope all is well?" He added with a note of concern.

Bingo.

Pulling the sympathy card had worked. At least I could get something good to come out of all this.

For the briefest moment images of the woman I hit flashed in my mind. The thud of her hitting the car…the sight of her sat in that hospital bed wiping away her silent tears.

I repressed the swelling pain in my stomach and stowed it away.

It was not the time, nor place to let myself appear week in front of the company I wanted to takeover. I needed the edge of being a ruthless bastard. I needed to show the side of me that said 'I can make your company great again'; and by allowing myself to appear fragile I would not be doing so.

William Black was the opposite to his son; though in looks they were very similar.

William had spent all his life fighting for what he had. His Native American back ground –though should not have made any difference- made sure to dampen his efforts sometimes. Sure times had changed since back in the days when 'thanks giving' was born. But there was still a distrusting part of society; His Company had started as a single toy store in Forks, Washington. He had managed to build it up to a considerable size with a lot of hard work and determination.

His life's work had finally met a crisis point and was being threatened with foreclosure.

The main reason for this was because of my own company's status in the economic scale. Our company could offer discounted prices due to the scale at which we could buy units in for resale. His company –though grown in statue- didn't have the same demand we did and therefore didn't have means to buy as much or the storage to house the amount of stock he would need to be able to lower his prices. Denali had outshone most of the competition within the North West and we had systematically taken over just about every other retailer in the market over the last 3 years. All by own my hand. This was the last takeover we needed to claim the title of Toy Giant. I needed this to hopefully bring me a sense of completion. To finally allow me to feel fulfilled.

To William however, agreeing to the takeover meant conceding the fact that he had failed.

And he had. It was just a matter of time before the banks would move in.

I did feel a little sorry for him; and had a great admiration for all he had achieved in the face of adversary.

But at the end of the day business was business.

We spent what felt like an age hashing out the finer details of why he should choose our company to merged with ; back and forth proposals and ideas were passed and comment made. As the meeting was concluded, I was still no nearer to a decision from them.

I felt drained and tired after an afternoon that seemed to accomplish nothing except rile me up.

Jacob had sat and added his own opinion into the mix; about the ethics of my company and its work ethos. He knew to get the cheaper units meant Denali didn't really care of where the products were made or the conditions in which the work was being carried out.

Of course we had our press statement about our environmental policies and donated to numerous charities…but he was right in part. The senior partners only cared about numbers and being the best.

I found my silver Volvo amongst the sea of cars in the lot and embraced the solace I finally found within it.

It had been the day from hell and almost felt like a dream. All I wanted as I turned over the engine was to go home, shower and crash into bed. Yet some of the guilt from earlier was still niggling at me.

Before I had time to change my mind, I headed off in the direction of the hospital that I had been in earlier that day. I needed to see she was ok. Just one quick stop by and then I could go home.

When I made it up to her room I peered through the door as silently as I could. She was sat crying. Her legs were pulled up and her arms wrapped around them as she buried her face and rocked slightly.

The guilt I had been trying to suppress all day finally cracked, and a wracked, single sob broke free.

The sound alerted her to my presence and her head shot up to see me.

I smiled wryly at being caught and pushed the door open a little more.

She wiped at her eye hurriedly and sniffled. "Hello." She managed with a croaky voice.

One that for sure told of how much time she had spent in tears.

"Hello." I offered back. I wasn't sure what the type of situation called for or if it was ok to be there.

In truth, I felt weird.

"Do you…know me?" She asked while licking away the salty tears from her lips.

"Um…No, you don't." I steeled myself for my admission. "I'm the guy that hit you with my car."

**Another one down. If you could spare a moment to review I would be grateful. Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, I realise This current Edward is a complete dick…but please trust me, this is necessary for the progression of the story, it's all about the journey. These characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and I am but a puppeteer. Hopefully you will enjoy this and share your comments with me by reviews xxx**

Chapter 4

"Oh." Her small voice registered her understanding. "You're Edward."

I was taken aback a little at her knowing who I was. "How do you…"

"Um…A Lady called Alice has been coming in and out all day. She said it was her brother, Edward that had been responsible for me being here.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. "Me? I'm responsible? You were the one that walked out into the middle of the road without looking Lady."

A Doctor stuck his head around the door also, and asked if everything was alright.

"We're fine, thank you." I snapped.

He reluctantly left us and I turned my attention back to her.

"If I did then I'm sorry…I just don't…remember…" She turned her head quickly towards the window again, but not before I noticed the fresh tears that my tirade had brought forth.

I watched as she swallowed hard and wiped her tears in much the same way as she had earlier in the day.

I stopped and focussed my thoughts. Even though I fully believed we had both been responsible for her current state and residence, I remembered what the Doctor had said to my sister and me before.

I swallowed my pride.

"I'm sorry." I stood proud as I spoke; hoping I seemed sincere.

"It's ok." She was trying desperately to compose herself and it was purely for my benefit.

I didn't deserve it for how I had just spoken to her, but everything about her seemed to radiate compassion…I sensed that whoever she was, she was used to putting others first before herself. The concept alone seemed so alien to me. I worked and lived in a cut throat world where you were always told to look out for number one.

"So, my sister has been in here pestering you all day?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She seems really nice. She's been helping me try to remember." She sniffled back the upset threatening to spill out of her again.

"How's that been going?" I enquired, genuinely curious.

"Well I know my name…" She started.

"That's something right?" I encouraged,

The loss of her memory had been playing on my mind all day but I figured she should have started remembering by now…and with the sound of it, she was.

"It's only because of this" She fingered at a silver chain around her neck. "It says Bella. It's only an assumption that it's my name…but then why would I wear a necklace with someone else's name on…Right?" She stared at the necklace a little longer before going on. "I have no other recollection of anything prior to being in here. I have no idea who I am, how old I am or where I live…This…" She picked up the chain again. "…Is the only thing I have to indicate any thing about me; about who I am." She gave a weak smile and let the chain fall again. "The Doctors don't understand it. They said there isn't much research been done to confidently be able to tell me what's wrong. Apparently it's some form of amnesia. They're going to do an MRI tomorrow morning to see if they can shed any more light on the matter. Apparently no one has any idea as to whether it can be treated or even if I'll get my memory back at all. They're hoping it's just being caused by a bit of swelling on the Temporal Lobe due to trauma. They said if it is then once the swelling starts to go down I should hopefully make a full recovery…If it's not that then they will have to do more tests." The flood of tears broke through her poorly built dam and flooded her cheeks.

For the first time in my life I felt helpless. I didn't do the 'there, there' thing, I never needed to. Seeing her cry like that, filled with uncertainty and faced with the possibility of never getting her memory back unnerved me. I had to get out of there. This was too much responsibility to take on my own shoulders…But the weight on them was growing exponentially and I was at risk of collapsing under the force.

I turned and left without another word.

My throat felt like it was being squeezed by some invisible force. I grabbed at my tie to loosen it off and when that didn't work, I almost ripped open the top too buttons.

I made it to back to my car and slammed the door shut behind me. I needed to compose myself. The leather's interior scent began to help clear my head and I allowed it to fall back against the rest.

Slowly began to breathe easy again. My thoughts became clearer and the weight I'd felt trying to crush me was easing up…

I could not see her again. That was the conclusion I had come to. I had done what I set out to do and made sure she was ok, and she was.

Except I spent that entire night tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened. Once I did fall to sleep my dreams were filled with a sense of confusion.

I was glad to hear my alarm and more grateful for the hot water cascading over me as I stood under my shower. For longer than normal I stood there. Head hug forward and my hands out against the wall in front of me. I don't know what I was hoping for…maybe for the previous day's memory to wash away with the suds and down the drain.

It did no good.

I sat with my coffee, wrestling with my conscious and my scruples…the thought of doing what I was planning was so out of the ordinary for me and went against every work ethic I held important but I had to. I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial 1.

'_Good morning, Denali Toys Limited, How my I direct your call'_

"Miss Stanley, It's Mr Cullen…" I cringed as I said the words, knowing she'd be straight off the phone and off to tell as many people as she could.

'_Mr Cullen…How may I help.'_

Jessica Stanley was our main reception host. Directing calls and pointing people in the right direction was her role at the company, the meet and greet Girl. Behind the scenes however, she was the biggest gossip in the whole city of Seattle

"I need you to clear my Schedule for day. I have some personal matters to attend to." I almost groaned as I let my conscious win out.

No doubt her fingers would already be twitching to reach for her cell…To spread the word that Mr Cullen was taking the day off.

This would not be a big deal for the ordinary Layman…But seeing as I had been working for the company for six years and had never had a day off in all that time…this was big news.


End file.
